paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save the 101 Dalmatians (part 4)
(It's been over five minutes and the Dalmatian puppies were just playing around the Lookout with Rubble, Marshall, Tundra and Rocky. Zuma of course was sleeping, because he loves to and Chase and Skye went for a walk down Maragold St. where the Bullies live.) (Chase and Skye are just walking and Skye notices the Beautiful Boquets Flower shop.) Skye: I'm just going to go in there for a few minutes. Is that ok with you, Chase? Chase: That's pretty much fine with me. Besides, I need to go to Pete's Pet Imporium anyways to get some more Cheesey Kibble Bits for us since we're almost out. Skye: Do you think you should pick up something for the Dalmatians too? Chase: Maybe so. Skye: Thanks, Chase. (Skye kisses Chase on his cheek and prances into the Beautiful Boquets Flower shop, leaving a stunned Chase.) Chase:(to himself) I think she likes me. ???: Who likes you, Chase? Chase: What? Huh? Who said that? (Chase's eyes turned blue as he looked around embarrassed.) ???: Hey. Its Jane. Over here. (Chase turns around and sees Jane walking up to him with a Dalmatian puppy shyly following her.) Chase: Who's the pup? Jane: I found this pup wandering around calling some names. Chase: Do you know nintey-nine Dalmatians? Puppy:(quietly in a Scottish acent) Yes. I do know them. Chase: You do? Well, I wanted to ask you if you can go with Jane to the Lookout. There's seventey of the Dalmatians there, so that means...you're the seventey-first pup. Jane: I looked on her tag and simply said 'Rebecca', which must be her name. Rebecca: That's right. Chase: Do you want me to take you there? Rebecca: No thank you. Clayton'll take me. Chase: Clayton? Who's Clayton? ???: I'm, Clayton, Squirt. (A teenage Dalmatian comes out from behind, Jane and is a bit bigger than the three.) Chase: Um...my name's not "Squirt". My name's, Chase. Clayton: Whatever. Where's this Lookout place? Chase: Across the bridge. Clayton: Thanks. (Clayton picks up Rebecca by her pink collar and carries her to the Lookout.) Jane: Well, it was nice seeing you, Chase. Chase: You too, Jane. Boy, that Dalmatian is pretty rude. Jane:(walking off) Tell me about it... Chase: Well, time to head over to the pet store. (Paw prints cover the screen and uncover the to reveal, Chase pulling a bag of Cheesey Kibble Bits and another pup food brand called Canine Crunchies which is inside Chase's net. The German shepherd stops short as he cocks his head to the right to listen to something that he heard. It's Skye.) Skye: Stop teasing me, Vivica! Vivica:(whiney voice) Awww. The poor wittle puppy wants to run away home.(regular voice) Well too bad! (Chase's eyes flash a deeep midnight blue.) Chase:(quietly) Megaphone *barks* *whirring noise* Chase:(louder) Leave her alone! (Vivica turns around to see, Chase. The puppy's eyes have turned a deep royal midnight blue. Vivica takes a step closer.) Vivica: You? You're nothing but a little teeny,weeny puppy. What good can you do? (Chase's eyes flash a navy midnight blue and he begins to get ready to pounce.) Rosie:(offstage) Hey! Leave them, alone! (Rosie skidds to a stop between Chase and Vivica.) Rosie: Can't you pick on someone your own size? Vivica: Stupid little brat! (Vivica storms off and Chase snaps and growls at her.) Chase: Thanks, Rosie. Skye: Yeah, thanks Rosie. Rosie: No problem! (Badge scene change: Rosie's badge) (To be continued) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Parts